


【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务番外

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 30





	【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务番外

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供

后记一：

七天后，陆东植和徐仁宇两个人终于被警察急不可耐地赶出了看守所。

不为别的，因为这两个人能把看守所变成约会场所。

警察局里全是万年单身汉，谁能受得了这两人的黏糊劲儿？

——吃饭的时候，那个看起来很帅的小偷像是没骨头似的，一口口地等着那个脏兮兮的流浪汉喂。

——明明那个弱鸡一样的流浪汉打他根本没下重手，都是皮外伤罢了。那个小偷还能像是骨折了一样，装得像是被打成了残废一样。可怕的是，流浪汉还吃他这一套......

——睡觉的时候，没骨头的小偷依然要躺在流浪汉的腿上，看着流浪汉的脸才入睡.......

“谢谢你们，给你们添麻烦了。”陆东植诚挚地向警察道歉，然而只换来对方的一个“滚”。

陆东植和徐仁宇两人直接被赶到距警察局50米开外的地方。

“你身上真的一分钱都没了？”陆东植有些不甘心地给徐仁宇搜身。徐仁宇则是很享受陆东植对他的全身进行“抚摸”。

等到陆东植摸他全身了个遍，他才开口：“钱包是跑得时候掉的。”

没办法，陆东植只得带着徐仁宇回了他的“老巢”废弃医院取了点钱。

“这是什么？”徐仁宇看着陆东植用零钱买了一块白色的方块，养尊处优的他根本就没怎么见过大块的豆腐。他本以为陆东植要先买回首尔的车票。

“豆腐”，陆东植直接把完好的一块送到了徐仁宇嘴边，“吃一口。”

徐仁宇咬了一口，纯白的豆腐就是单纯的豆味，没有调料根本就不好吃，

“好吃。”

陆东植不得不佩服能通过警察局测谎仪的徐仁宇。他自己出狱的时候吃过豆腐，根本就不好吃，但徐仁宇吃豆腐的表情好像是在吃什么珍馐一样。

拿过豆腐，陆东植就着徐仁宇咬的缺口吃了一口。

这下他们以后可以不用再进来了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

后记二：

玩具麋鹿终于完美地完成了任务，回到了主系统接受表彰。

说实话，它还挺喜欢徐仁宇的。

虽然徐仁宇对他十分恶劣，它回来好不容易才拜托机械师拆掉自己身上的炸弹......

但可能因为徐仁宇比较酷？它感觉自己像是得了斯德哥尔摩综合症一样，还挺挂念他的。

不如看看徐仁宇现在过得怎么样吧，毕竟它可是送了徐仁宇和陆东植“时光穿梭”这样一份大礼呢！

玩具麋鹿调了调时间频道，是他们回到现实世界的四年后——

徐仁宇这次没有用猎枪对准自己的父亲，取而代之的，是一份放弃遗产继承权的声明书。

“你要干什么？”徐会长有点猜不透自己儿子又在算计着什么。

“公司、财产、会长的位置你可以给徐智勋了。”

“你什么都不要？”徐会长怀疑地盯着徐仁宇的面孔，企图能看出一点他的破绽。

徐仁宇没有回答他，毕竟自己的父亲连自己究竟想要什么都不知道。

但是没关系，他已经拥有了。

“那你马上离开大韩证券！”徐会长慌了，他感觉他好像失去了牵制徐仁宇的绳索。

徐仁宇终于打开了会长办公室的门，他沐浴在走廊的阳光里，感受到的是从未有过的自由。

离开大韩证券对他的确是种打击，不过......

那个老狐狸不会以为自己这四年只是给他和徐智勋卖命打工吧？他知道整整八年的经济形势，只把目光放在大韩证券也过于愚蠢了。

徐仁宇松松领结，信步离开了大韩证券。后面跟着他得力的手下——赵宥真。

“不愧是、徐仁宇！”玩具麋鹿忍不住赞叹，随手把时间频道调到了几个月后。

——床上是两具白花花的肉体，在激烈地“肉搏”。

妈的，它手滑了应该，玩具麋鹿以为自己调到了成人频道，它又旋转了一下螺扭。

——浴室里是两具白花花的肉体，在激烈地“肉搏”

玩具麋鹿不死心，又跳到了几个月后，

——客厅里是两具白花花的肉体，在激烈地“肉搏”

——厨房里是两具白花花的肉体，在激烈地“肉搏”

......

等等，总算有穿衣服的了！

等玩具麋鹿定睛一看——徐仁宇和陆东植在玩制服角色扮演......

“你在、看A片吗？”不知何时，玩具狮子坐在了它旁边。

“没有......”

后记三：

陆东植不知道为什么徐仁宇还要给自己的家里设置一个密室，而且机关还是那本“物种起源”的书。

难道徐仁宇又死性不改，要“重操旧业”？

陆东植好奇地打开了机关，里面琳琅满目的不是各式武器，而是......

陆东植脸红得像猴子屁股，头顶冒烟地跑出了密室。

“你是不是又偷看电影了？”陆东植红着脸质问着在沙发上办公的徐仁宇。

“没有。”徐仁宇真诚无辜地回答。

“那这是什么？”陆东植拿出了在密室里发现的《五十度灰》。

“陆东植”，徐仁宇微笑着合上了茶几上的笔电，“你进了我的密室吗？”

陆东植觉得徐仁宇的笑容有点熟悉，像是看到了猎物的样子。

“既然如此，那就再进去一次吧。”徐仁宇把领带解了下来。

密室里传来了让人脸红心跳的声音：

“唔——徐仁宇，这个不能放进去！......唔！”

......

“徐仁宇......我不行了...”

“你的身体素质怎么这么差啊？明天跑五公里吧。”

“什、什么？！”

后记四：

徐仁宇穿着黑色帽衫，鬼鬼祟祟地拉开了密室逃脱店里的门。

他环视四周，没有陆东植的身影。

但是，他看到了监视器，陆东植那个蠢货在拖地。

他摸着口袋里的手术刀，踉踉跄跄地走进了那个密室。

“噗——”他一把刺入了陆东植的身体，然而，想象中的鲜血四溅并没有发生。他刺入的是假人的身体。

“啪嗒——”门锁应声而落，随之而来的就是扩音器的调试声。

“哈哈——”音响里传来了陆东植可恶的笑声，“徐仁宇，游戏开始。”

“如果你不按我说的做，我会报警把你抓回监狱。”

徐仁宇屈辱地盯着闪烁着红点的监视器。

“首先，把你的衣服全部脱下来。”

徐仁宇不情愿地褪下自己身上的衣衫。

“还有内裤呢。”

徐仁宇闭上眼，脱下了最后一层防备。

“现在，躺到床上去。”

徐仁宇躺在了模拟病院密室的病床上。

“看到你身旁的绳子了吧？用那个把你自己的腿和手绑在床柱上。”

徐仁宇没办法，现在他就是最弱小的捕食者，只能听从陆东植的命令。

“啪嗒——”锁开了。

陆东植满意地看着把自己五花大绑的病弱美人，他也三下五除二地脱了自己碍事的衣服。

徐仁宇这个狗崽子，趁着自己一时忘记虚拟世界里他曾经许诺让自己在上面，享受了不知道多少次。这次他一定得连本带利地讨回来！

陆东植有点兴奋地往手上倒了大量的润滑剂，这是他第一次能意识清醒地操徐仁宇，值得纪念！

“你弄好了吗？”徐仁宇有些不耐烦，调整了一个姿势让自己躺得更舒适。

“好了。”陆东植跃跃欲试，他跪坐在徐仁宇修长过分的小腿上，就要把手探入徐仁宇双腿之间。

“我说，先给我的阴茎抹上。”

陆东植有些不解，但还是乖乖地照做了。

正当他给徐仁宇的阴茎上抹了足够的润滑时，徐仁宇一把就挣脱了绑住自己手腕的绳索。

陆东植的后穴又遭了罪。

“你...你怎么解开的？”陆东植明明在监视器里看到他给自己绑了好几圈。

“是活结”，徐仁宇把陆东植拉到自己胸前，方便自己下身动作，“你也是蠢，绑别人从来不知道检查。”

陆东植屈辱地趴在徐仁宇胸膛上承受着对方的撞击，突然，他觉得这种感觉有些似曾相识。

“我...第一次...是不是啊——，没、没强奸你？”陆东植语不成调地诘问着身下的恶魔。

“你想起来啦？”恶魔露出了洁白的八颗牙，恶劣地笑着。

完了，徐仁宇笑得真好看。

陆东植觉得自己不能看徐仁宇眩目的笑容，因为他射了......

“还敢偷跑？”，徐仁宇重重地拍打了一下陆东植圆润的屁股。

又握住陆东植可怜的阴茎，“这次和我一起。”

陆东植想起了徐仁宇可怖的持久力，他想求饶，然而为时已晚......

........

徐仁宇刚经历了一场美妙激烈的性爱，惬意地拨弄着躺在自己胸前昏昏欲睡的陆东植汗湿的刘海。

“下次你还在上面吧。”

陆东植的眼皮立马不打架了，他的眼底是深深的恐惧。

.......

据路过的行人说，他们发现这间密室逃脱店昨晚闹鬼，店内一直传来凄惨的抽噎声或是短促的尖叫。

因为有了闹鬼的传闻，密室逃脱的店也很快无人问津，最终倒闭。

如果再给那个老板一次机会，他绝对不会让徐仁宇那天包场。


End file.
